


Black Friday: Into The Black and White

by awilson69



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Friday, Other, Post-Black Friday (Black Friday), Sequel, Starkid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awilson69/pseuds/awilson69
Summary: This is basically a fan-made sequel script to Black Friday. In no way am I claiming rights to Black Friday it belongs to Jeff Blim and Team Starkid. I will be updating this bit by bit, so don't expect a fully fledged script right off the bat. I just thought it would be fun to document my mini-journey writing this. Additional Tags will be added laterSUMMARY:Lex and Hannah escape into the Black and White after the supposed outcome of Black Friday. They have a mission. Reverse the timeline and save Hatchetfield. Can they achieve this before Wiggly puts an end to it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Black Friday: Into The Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Black Friday isn't mine in any form, I claim no rights to it.

Just some info

Updates will be irregular  
It will be in parts, despite that it is a script  
This is because scripts are easier to write in my opinion.  
If i can be bothered, I might turn it into a fully fledged fic at some point.

Basically, enjoy, the first part should come out in the next couple of days, maybe less.


End file.
